Battle Royale with cebes
by sujulove
Summary: An Yoosu story. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The begining.

Junsu's p.o.v

I woke up to my alarm clock, took a shower, got derssed, went down for breakfast and then left for school.

My everyday rutine. Ever since my twin brother Tora died, my mom and dad left me all alone.

It's been three years but I can't forget him. He and his friends died in a car accident was all that my parents told the school.

I loved hanging out with him and his friends. They were my friends too I just went in a different class thats all. I miss them all. I miss Hiroto´s ideas, I miss Saga´s laugh. And I miss Chunnie´s smile. My brother knew I loved Chunnie but never had the guts to confess. But the funny part is how hard I try I can't remember his real name. But the good thing was that he survived but no one knows were he is. No one in my new school knew about my brother and our friends.

Like I said my perants left me, they bought apartment in Seoul and inrolled me into one of the best schools there. Then they just left.

When I got to my class I saw my best friends Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yuri, Ayumi and Boa standing by Eunhyuk and Donghae´s desks.

I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Yunho asked in shock. I just looked at him in confusion.

"Hear about what?" They all looked at me in shock. I was the one who knew everything new in the school.

But because it's the day my brother died today, I wasn't in a mood to find out anything new.

"We are going to have a new kid in our class. And the rumor says that he killed his own teacher without a second thought." Eunhyuk explaind.

I looked at him and thought of Chunnie again. Their teacher died too, could it be Chunnie who killed him? I hate the fact that I have the same teacher my brother had. never liked him. You see in my old school one class had two teachers. was one of my brother's.

Just then walked in.

"Everyone sit down right now!" He yelled. I sat down on my seat and noticed that I was the only one with out a desk partner.

Eunhyuk noticed it too so he whisperd:

"Don't talk to him, then he can't be mad at you." I just nodded my head in response.

"As you all know we have a new kid, Mr. Park you can come in now." Mr. Lee said and this handsome guy walked in and everyone looked at him and all the girls thought: 'Why most all the handsome once be bad guys.' I turned to see Yuri´s mouth drop when she saw my smile.

Wait I remember him from somewhere, but where?

"Hey, I'm Park Yoochun but my friends calls me Y or Chunnie." He looked sad when he said the last part. My mouth droped it can't be him, can't it. Only one way to find out.

"Y?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"J?" He asked and I just stood up and ran and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"OMG! Chunnie, I thought you were dead." I whispered to him.

"Well I'm here. It took long time finding you." I looked at him with hoping eyes.

"Sorry, Su. They're dead and you know it." I just sighed and looked at who looked angry.

"WOW! Jeajin you haven't changed at all." Y said and I laughed.

"Nope come on, I'm the only one with out a desk partner." I turned around and saw everyone was staring.

I could hear Y whisper:

"Come on Su, go back to your old self the one Tora was proud over to call his brother." I nodded.

"Yah, I know I'm hansome. But that just annoying. Geez." I snapped at them and everyone looked at me, shocked.

Y smirked and put his arm around my wrist.

"I take it your not know here for the samethings." He said out loud.

"No, it's not fun alone. You know YTHSJ doesn't work with just J." I told him.

"Well, then we have to just be YJ right?" I nodded and everyone looked at us as we walked back to our seats.

YTHSJ was the bad boy gang known for their mean behavier.

"Yah, Yoochun. Just because you was known in another schools, doesn't mean you're here." yelled.

"Oh, shut up Jaejin. Don't spoil our reuinon here." Y yelled. I felt Eunhyuk pated my shoulder. I looked at him.

"What? You know, you're spoiling our reunion here." I said to him in a harsh tone. He looked angry and gave me the 'we need to talk later' look.

I just nodded and turned back to Y.

"So, what have you been up to? I mean other then put a bullet in Yesung´s head? And by the way is it true?" I asked him.

"Wow, J I know it's been three years but take it easy."

"You're starting to sound like my brother."

"Well Tora was right you know."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Tora this Tora that. Is it all you think off? Geez. Are you in love with him or what?"

"No, just that you talk to much. And you know who I love." When he said the last part I started to blush. But I was lucky that I was turned to Y so no one saw.

"And you should know who I love." He just laughed and nodded. Then he looked around and saw that everyone looked at , then he pecked me on the lips. I started to blush even more.

"Aww Su, you don't change do you?" I just laughed and shook my head.

We turned to and made commets on everything he said like old days. We had in math and science together in our old school.

After class I stayed and told Chunnie to wait outside for me. He just nodded and left, not before he pecked my cheek.

I turned my head so I saw him leave, he just smiled at me. He is so hot when he smiles. I turned to Eunhyuk and the others.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"What wrong with you? He killed a teacher." Ayumi yelled and I knew Chunnie stood outside smiling, because he knew my answer to that.

"So, who wouldn't want to kill Yesung? And I promise that Y has a good reason for that one. He hated Yesung as much I hate Jaejin." I snapped at them and they just stood their looking at me.

"But still, what happen to the Junsu we know?" Boa asked with tears in her eyes. Donghae put a arm around her to comfort her.

"Oh, you mean fake Junsu. Well nothing stands in the way for me and Y so just forget about it." I yelled and walked out like it was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Eunhyuk´s p.o.v

I cant believe Junsu. I hate him right now. Just give up his friends for a killer.

Wait didn't he say that Yoochun had a good reason to do it? What's a good reason to kill?

We walked to our next class when we saw Yoochun and Junsu already was there. Yoochun sat with his arm around Junsu´s shoulders.

What's going on here? So many questions.

"What happend to Junsu?" I heard someone say and when we turned around we saw Changmin. The youngest in our class.

"He met a childhood friend." Ayumi said with a sad voice. I looked at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

I felt bad for her. Everyone in her life had left her, and Junsu promised he wouldn't be one of them.

"Yah, Ayumi! I didn't leave you, you just couldn't accept who I'm." Junsu yelled that was it. I ran up to him and pushed him to the wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHANGED SO DON'T BLAME US! YOU LEFT US!" I yelled I have never felt this angry. Everyone looked at me scared but Junsu and Yoochun just started to laugh.

"Sorry, Eunhyuk. But I didn't leave, you did." He said and Yoochun nodded. Junsu pushed me away so I landed on the floor.

"Acorded to Ayumi, she's the sadest one here. But she's wrong, I am. No one knows what I have been through. No one except Y." He yelled. I never have seen Junsu so angry before. Just then our teacher walked in.

"Everyone sit down. I have some great news." Miss. Jung said with a big smile.

I got to my sit next to Yunho.

"I wonder what it could be." He whispered to me. I just nodded and looked at Junsu. There was something in his eyes when he pushed me.

It looked like pain, but why? Junsu what happand to you?

"Tomorrow we are going on a class trip." Everyone cheered but Junsu and Yoochun looked worried.

Now I'm confused, shouldn't thoes two be happy. Anyway, I'm happy.

"Okey lets go home now and pack. And we are going up to the mountains. So pack warm clothes. It's a skiing trip." She said happly and left the room. Me and Yunho ran home to pack. We took all the things we thought could be needed. Then we heard the door open.

"I'm just returning the key!" We heard Junsu´s voice say.

"Okey, just leave it on the table in the hall." Yunho shouted but we didn't get an answer. I shrugged.

"Maybe he already left." Yunho nodded in agreement.

Next day.

We saw Yoochun and Junsu already in the bus talking happly. They both had army green pants and black winter jackets.

I looked at Yunho who just nodded. We walked in to the bus and saw that their bags were on the sit next to them.

"You know, you're suppose to leave the bags outside."

"I don't trust other people with my belongings. And Su, didn't either." Yoochun explaind and Junsu nodded.

"Okey, if you say so." Yunho said and I looked at Junsu.

"Sorry about yesterday." Yunho looked at me with a weird look. Junsu just shrugged and looked at Yunho then at Yoochun.

"So,seen the latest Supernatural episode?" He asked I looked at the two then walked past them with Yunho behind me.

"Hey, why did you apologize?" He asked me and I knew he was pissed but I couldn't care any less.

"Just the look in his eyes yesterday."

"What about them?"

"They told me that he suffered a lot. And I don't want to put anymore pain in his heart." I explained.

Yunho didn't say anymore until the girls and Donghae got here.

We talked a lot but I would always look at Junsu from time to time. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Junsu´s p.o.v

I looked around and saw me so called best friends talking and then Yoochun whisperd:

"Starting to get dizzy?" I nodded and he took a hold off his bag and I did the same.

Then everything went black. When I woke up I had a little headach, but it went over soon. I looked up and saw Y on the other side of the room. He was siting on some kind off desk. Looked like a teachers desk. I walked over and looked at him. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw me. Then he looked at my neck.

"I guess you where right. It's battle royal." I said and he pulled me to his lap. I turned around and leand my back on him. After a while everyone was up. They looked around and their eyes landed on me and Y.

"Where are we?" Heechul asked and looked at me. I just shrugged.

"I don't know. Y recognize something?" I asked and turned around to him. He looked around and nodded.

"We were here before. Quick go and look for your bag J!" I did as I was told and found it where I woke up. I looked at Chunnie, he had found his too. I walked over to him with everything. He looked through my bag.

"Good, they didn't look through the bags. Now Su, just do as I say and everything will be fine." He said and looked at me. I just nodded and took my bag and sat down where I woke up. In matter of seconds we heard footsteps behind the door. Everyone looked scared, I and Y looked worried. I looked at him and he mouthed: "I love you!" and mouthed the samething back. Then the door opened and Jaejin walked in with three soldeirs. The last two draged a shelf looking thing with wheels. Which was filled with green bags.

"What the heck is going on?" Jaejoong and Changmin shouted in a union. I just sighed and everyone turned around looking at me.

"Seriously, this is the dumbest question I ever heard." I said and looked at the roof.

"What? Then tell me what's going on here." Yunho yelled and Chunnie just laughed his ass off.

"Hahaha, you guys are really slow." He said while laughing.

"Care to explain?" Donghae asked and looked at me.

"Sure why not. We are in a game called Battle Royal. There your suppose to kill each other. Last person stands win.

Oh, there is a time limit, three days. If there is more then one after that, the neckless you are all wearing, will explode." I explained and looked at Chunnie.

"Yeah and you get one of those green bags. There is: food, water, weapon and other stuff you need. But the weapon could be anything and I mean anything." He said and looked at me.

"Oh and if you try to pull it of it will explode." I said and looked at Jaejin.

"Anything we missed, Jaejin?"

"No, so when I read your name you get a bag and go outside." Everyone looked shocked. But I was to angry to listen to him.

I was about to pull my gun from my bag, but Chunnie beat me to it.

"Sorry Jaejin, but the game wont start this time." He said and pointed his two guns at Jaejin and one of the soldiers.

"Hahahah, Yoochun are you going to take four grow men down who as army training with two guns and unexperienced backrund." Jaejin said with a smile. I had had it. I took my guns and pointed at Jaejin and the other at one of the soldiers. Yoochun saw me in the corner of his eye and changed one of the guns to the other soldier.

"Well no we are two agenst four. And Jaejin you know more than anyone that Y has experience." I said and he looked up at me.

"What are you going to do? There is more soldiers all over the island."

"Well fight for my life like my brother did." I said and watched his face grow pale.

"You're Tora´s brother."

"Twin to be exakt. Say hi to him for me." I said and pulled the trigger. Then the other one and shot Jaejin and one of the soldeirs in the head. Chunnie did the same with the other two soldeirs.

"Su, take your bag and run now." He yelled but he fell to the floor.

"CHUNNIE!!!" I ran up to him and saw that he had been shot in the arm. I looked around and saw a snipper on the building next to the one we were in.

"Shit, it's going to be okey. Just lay there." I said and walked to get one of the green bags and walked back to him.

"Su, just leave me. I'll be fine."

"NO! I lost my brother, Saga and Hiroto already. I'm not going to lose you too." I said and pulled up his shirt and poured some water on the wound.

"It's just a scrach." I told him and ripped a part of my shirt to put around it.

"There you go." I looked around and saw everyone was in a corner, scared.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell it's the first time around guns." Everyone nodded except Eunhyuk and Changmin who shook their heads.

"No, but you just killed a teacher." Changmin said with a scared voice.

"Better him than me." I said and helped Chunnie up.

"Now everyone take a bag, we're out of here." Chunnie said and we took our bags and looked around for the easy way out.


	4. Chapter 4

They found an emergency exit and ran in to the woods. Yoochun lead them to a house far in on the island. When they opened the door Junsu froce. He was looking at someone he was to believe was dead. Yoochun walked in but the man didn't notice them so he cleared his throut.

"Ahm!" The man turned around with a gun in his hand.

"Well well well, look who's back." The man said and pointed the gun at Yoochun.

"Do you know that I lived and Hiroto lived alone on this island for three years." He said and was about to pull the trigger when Junsu yelled.

"S, don't you dare pull that trigger!" The man he had called S turned around and gasped.

"No, J not you. You shouldn't be here. You should be home with you parents." S said.

"Well that is so screwed up. Saga I live alone. I have ever since Tora died."

"Oh, his not dead. He told Y to save himself, but Y didn't want to leave him. But after a little time arguing, he left Tora. I found him and saved his life. But he lives in the house Y and he stayed in while they kicked ass. But he hasn't talked to anyone for three years." Saga said. Junsu fell to the floor, he can't believe it. All of them is alive but haven't get a chance to leave the island. Yoochun ran to Junsu.

"Su, don't you need to focus. The game is still on, just that it's adults agenst us. And with your classmates, do you think we have a chance to live with you out of focus?" He yelled and Junsu looked at him.

"What, that's all you can think about. I just found out that two of my friends and my brother is alive. I believed they were dead for three years Chunnie. Three years I have lived alone and felt like I was alone. I had to live a fake life for three years. So excuse me if I get to emotional." He yelled just then Hiroto walked down the stairs.

"Saga, what's happening?" He looked at the class by the door then at the to people in th middle.

"J? Y?" He asked and ran to hug his best friends.

"I can't believe you guys are here. Wait that means.." Hiroto looked at Yoochun who nodded then he turned to Saga.

"We need to get Tora. If there's a war coming, then we need all people we can get." He said and Saga nodded.

"J, ready to met your brother? Hiroto, stay here and take care of their class. Teach them everything you can until we get back, okey?" Hiroto nodded and told everyone to get in. They walked in slowly. Junsu just smiled.

"It's okey, he wont bite." Saga laughed as they walked out of the door.

Junsu´s p.o.v

I can't believe they are all alive. I'm so happy. But why didn't they try to get home.

"Saga, why did you stay here? Why not come home?" I asked and Saga looked at me and sighed.

"We know to much. Me an Tora found out the general in this program. So they don't let us come home. We have always wanted to come home. Especally your brother. He even tried to swim once but the water was to cold so he come back again." He told me. I sighed and looked at Saga.

"Oh, just so you know. I killed Jaejin already." I told him and he smiled.

"That's good then I know both Yesung and Jaejin are dead. I found Yesung´s body three days after Y left."

I smiled and we come to this small house looked like a little cabin. Like one room, toilet and a kitchen or something. We walked in and I saw Tora sit by a table looking like he was going to die any secund now.

"TORA!" I yelled and ran up to him.

"Junsu, what are you doing here?" He asked and hugged me like it was the last thing he would do.

"Well, my class is stock here. Chunnie is here too, they are with Hiroto. Oh, I missed you so much." I said and hugged him again.

But broke the hug and took out something from my pocket. It was a knife that Chunnie gave me.

[Flashback]

"Here, I think Tora would want you to have it." Chunnie said and handed me a knife, a butterfly knife to be exakt.

"Why would he want me to have it?" I asked and looked confused.

"It was his, the one you gave him for his birthday." He explaind and put in my pocket.

[End of flashback]

"I believe this is yours." I said and handed him his knife. He looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks, we should go before Hiroto is going to rape one of does inecent guys."

"I don't think my Hiroto would do that." Saga said and looked mad. We both started to laugh and Saga left.

We ran after him still laughing.

End of Junsu´s p.o.v

Yoochun´s p.o.v

We were left alone with the others. I looked at Hiroto and then back at the class.

"Oh Hiroto, I don't think Saga would like that you're playing with others." I said when I saw the look he gave Heechul and Jaejoong.

"Oh, just one. Please Chunnie. Please."

"Only Su can call me Chunnie."

"Sorry Y. But just one please."  
"NO! Now, do you guys ever been around guns? Or lets do like this, all that have raise your hand." I said and looked and saw only two hands.

"This is going to be harder then I thought. Hiroto you teach them how to handle a knife. I teach them how to handle a gun. Now Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Yuri, Ayumi and Sohee your in my group. Eunhyuk, Changmin, Leeteuk, Sunmi, Yoobin, Yeeun and Sunye your with Hiroto." I said and took my group outside. I handed them all a gun. Yunho and Sohee was the only once who hold it right.

"You hold it like this. Always a finger on the trigger." I said and everyone did as I told them. I told them to aim at one of the trees. Sohee was up first she looked like a pro. She hit the tree in the middle. Then it was Yunho´s turn he hit at the exact same place as Sohee. Then it was Jaejoong´s turn he hit the tree but was near to miss it. Heechul did just as good as Jaejoong. Ayumi and Yuri looked at each other and shoot. They hit the tree but thay needed a lot of practise. I let them shoot a little. Jaejoong was geting better and better at this. Then Sohee she was as good as me after a couple times. The same for Yunho. I was shocked that they learned so quick. Yuri was as the same level as a police in training. Heechul and Jaejoong was the same level as underage criminals. Which was really good. Ayumi was starting to get to my level.

I told Yunho to keep an eye on them as I walked in side to look who it was going. Eunhyuk was throwing knifes as I walked in. He was really good. 4 of 5 hits thats good for a newbie. Changmin was practiseing fighting with knifes. Yeeun was practiseing different ways to hold a knife along with the rest of the girls. Leeteuk was also throwing knifes but he need a lot more practise. Just then Tora walked in.

"Y, your back!" He shouted and ran up to me. I hugged him and Saga walked out and started to learn thoes who was outside to fight better. Junsu took the guys and girls from inside to practise the shooting. I talked to Tora and Hiroto in the mean time. When I looked out side I saw my Su stand with a gun in his hand and showing how to aim. Eunhyuk and Changmin got everything right so they could it down and help the other while Su walked to help Saga with some trouble with Jaejoong and Heechul. I smiled and looked back at Tora who was smiling at me.

"You know that if you hurt him, I'm going to break every bone in your body." He said still with a smile. Hiroto was watching Saga.

"You know the way he moves just turns me on." Me and Tora looked at him than at Saga.

"You two are so weird, you know that!" I said and laughed with Tora. After a couple hours everyone come inside for the night.

End of Yoochun´s p.o.v


	5. Chapter 5

Junsu walked around to see if everyone was there.

"Wait, BoA is gone." He said and everyone looked around. It was true, BoA was gone. Tora looked at his brother.

"We can search for her if you want." He said but Junsu shook his head.

"You most be suicidle if you go out there now with newbies." He said and Yoochun nodded.

"Yeah, their taktiks are different than three years ago. And we still need to train them." Tora nodded.

"Alright. Everyone go to sleep. We will start spy training tomorrow." Junsu nodded but Hiroto and Saga looked confused.

"What?" Saga asked and Tora nodded.

"I have been spying for like two years now. I knew that there was going to be a new game but I didn't want Junsu here." He explaind and Junsu shook his head.

"Well I am and Jaejin is dead along with three soldiers in the house we woke up in. Which is a half hour from here." He looked at his brother who looked angry.

"JUNSU! JAEJIN WAS MINE!" He said sounding like five year old.

"Oh, cry about it later." Tora walked over and hit him.

"I'm up for first watch. Who should I wake to take the second?" Tora asked and the rest of YTHSJ rolled their eyes.

"Like you're going to do it even if we told you to." Tora shruggered and walked out. Junsu shook his head and sat down by the kitchen table. Everyone looked at him, like five year olds waiting for a bedtime story. Saga walked to the frige. He took out some beer bottles. He through a beer bottle to Junsu who took it gladly.

"So J, what have been up with you for the last three years?" He asked and Yoochun and Hiroto sat down to listen too.

"Well, when mom and dad, if you can call them that, found out that Tora was 'dead' they bought me a apartment in Seoul, put about a millon won in my bank acount inrolled my into Seoul academy, then just diched me. I figured you can't do YTHSJ with just J so I builed up a new life. Or tried to. Until three days ago I didn't even know if Chunnie was alive. But the worst thing was that they said you guys died in a car accident. So if someone ever asked I had to lie. Even my friends from this school didn't know I had a brother until today." Yoochun hugged Junsu from behind and Hiroto looked shocked while Saga looked mad.

"So, no more beer drinking, no more scarying the shit out of people. No more everyday YTHSJ stuff?" Saga asked and you could hear the anger in his voice.

Junsu sighed and shook his head.

"Can you believe this is my first beer in three years?" He asked and Yoochun laughed.

"That's funny, usually it was you who stole the beer from your dad." Hiroto laughed too.

"Or he would go and just buy it in the shop near his house." He said and Yoochun made his voice sound like the store owner's.

"'Excuse me kid, but aren't you alittle to young to drink?" Junsu smiled.

"Well I wont tell if you don't."

"'Fine by me.'" The four of them laughed as Junsu's classmates looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Do you remember our first math class in that school?" Saga asked and Junsu almost fell out of the chair of laughter.

"Wasn't that the time we glued everything on Jaejin's desk to the wall?" Hiroto asked and Yoochun nodded. Junsu looked at the clock and walked to his bag. He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He walked out to Tora. He saw everyone looking out the windows.

"Do you still smoke?" Junsu asked and Tora snached the pack out of his hand. Junsu smiled and lighted his cig and Tora's.

"Old 's shop?" Tora asked.

"Nah, haven't been home for three years. It's from this guy who lives under me." Tora nodded.

"Knew it was to good for it to be ."

"Nah, he's in jail for selling to minors." Tora laughed.

"How did that happened?"

"Apperently he sold this kid a twele-pack while he had a cop in the shop." That made Tora laugh even more. Yoochun walked out with a pale face.

"Saga and Hiroto going at it again?" Tora asked and Yoochun nodded.

"Aww, Chunnie you should be used to it by now." Junsu said and handed him a cigarette and the lighter.

"Used to Saga and Hiroto going at it? Who can be used to that?" Tora asked and Junsu shruggered.

"You two took to long to get beer of whatever shit you were suppose to get. They got bored." Tora and Yoochun looked at him. Suddenly Ayumi walked out.

"Junsu, Donghae wants to talk to you. He says it's important." Junsu shruggered and gave Ayumi his cig.

"This better be good." He mumbled and walked in. When he walked in he saw Saga and Hiroto on the floor making out and his classmates in a corner looking desgust.

"Oh come on get a room." He said and Saga glared at him.

"You wanted to stay at our place."

"Yah, I don't have a problem with it but my homophobia classmates have." Saga looked at the class and picked Hiroto up bridestyle and caried him upstairs.

"So Donghae you wanted to talk to me." Junsu said and Donghae draged him outside through the backdoor.

"I know this is a bad time and all, but I'm really worried about BoA." Junsu sighed.

"We can't do anything until we get's some light in the sky. They use the night to spy and if you wonder of alone you're a easy target." Donghae sighed and looked up at the sky.

"She's pregnant." He said and Junsu looked at him.

"Are you the father?" Donghae nodded.

"We snoke out partyed alittle and got drunk." Junsu smiled.

"We will find her in the morning." Donghae nodded and asked him to keep it quiet.

"I have to tell my brother and Yoochun. Maybe Saga and Hiroto too. They're the ones who are going to take care of her if she's hurt."

"Okay, but no one else. Her parents don't know and if we servive this thing we were going to run." Junsu nodded and they walked in again but Junsu walked out to Tora and Yoochun.

"We got a problem." He said and whispered to them what Donghae told him about BoA.

"What? This isn't a good place for her to be. She can't fight if she's expecting." Yoochun said and Junsu nodded.

"Come on get Donghae out here and take the map from the your bag." Tora said. Junsu ran in and told Donghae to go out to Tora. Then he took out his map and walked out himself. He handed the map to Tora.

"Look, they have a camp on the east side of the island. They have at least two boats. Me, Junsu and Yoochun can fight so you and BoA can get to one of thoes boats. Now all we need is to find her and hope she and the baby are safe." Donghae nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Junsu woke Donghae, Tora and Yoochun. They were going to go and look for BoA. When they got back to the house they woke up in they saw that it was full of soliders. They didn't know why but that was weird. Tora snoke in from the back. When he got into a room he saw a girl in a school uniform. She was alone and tied up.

'They don't play by the rules.' He thought as he snoke behind her. He put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry, Junsu sent me." He cut the ropes when he heard footsteps in the hall. He hid behind a couch. A man walked in with two soldiers after him. The man hit BoA accrus the face.

"Where did they go?" He yelled and Tora's eyes grew wide. He waited until the guys were gone, then he ran to BoA.

"Come on, all that beating isn't good for the baby." She looked at him wide eyed. He smiled. "Donghae is really worried about you." She smiled sadly and Tora told her to hop on his back. She did as she was told and they snoke out. He ran to were the others were hiding. When she saw Donghae she told Tora to let her go. Then she ran into Donghae's arms. Junsu saw Tora's serious face.

"What's up?" Tora looked at him but didn't answer. He just started walking back.

Meanwhile in the house.

Saga looked as Hiroto walked worried around the house.

"Hiroto, I bet they went to look for that BoA girl." Hiroto stopped and looked at him.

"But what does it help if she has a amry to watch over her." Saga glared at him. He knew Hiroto was worried but underrestemet their friends wasn't acceptable. He stood up and walked to the door.

"If you don't believe they can pull this of then you don't know them." He said and walked out. Hiroto looked at the door and Ayumi walked over to him.

"He will get over it. I mean he loves you doesn't he?" Hiroto smiled at her.

"Thanks, but what I said wasn't acceptable. Don't ever underrestemet one of Saga's friends or it could be the last thing you do." He said and was about to walk up when the door opened and BoA and Donghae walked in.

"BoA!" Everyone ran to her as Hiroto pulled Donghae aside.

"Where are the others?" Donghae sighed.

"We were attact on the way back. Junsu said that they were going to handle it. All I had to care about was getting BoA back safetly." Hiroto sighed and took out some guns. He handed every guy a gun. They looked at him, confused.

"If they found you then they can find us. We need to be ready if that happens." Yunho nodded and Donghae took BoA to his sleeping corner. She needed rest. Just then Junsu, Yoochun and Tora walked in. Tora looked serious and Junsu looked worried.

"What did you see over there?" He asked but again Tora didn't answer. He walked over to Hiroto.

"We need to get the necklaces of them NOW!" Hiroto nodded and ran to get the tools that was needed.

"Ayumi sit." He said and Ayumi did as she was told and Hiroto started working on her necklace. After fithteen minutes everyone was free except Junsu. He sat down and Hiroto started working on him when Donghae yelled.

"TORA GET OVER HERE!" Tora ran to him and they saw that BoA was bleeding from her leg. Yoochun ran to the kitchen to get some water and Yunho went to get the things that was needed when Hiroto told him were it was.

"Junsu, you're the only one who can fix her. You were the one fixing our stab wounds." Yoochun said and Junsu went to BoA as soon Hiroto was done. He looked at the wound and saw that it was a old wound that just opened because all the beating. He ignored that fact and started to sew her up. When he was done he looked at her brusies.

"She's fine. Now, Tora would you tell me what the fuck was it you saw in there?" He started to get angry but Tora ignored him. Junsu stood up angryily and walked out with his cigarettes. He light one and saw Saga walking to him with something in his hand. When he got to him he droped it on the ground. Junsu picked it up. It was a knife. A knife with the text; 'Too our best uncle' writen on it.

"So this was the thing Tora wouldn't tell me. How old do he think I am? Six?" Saga shrougered and walked in with Junsu. Junsu walked over to Tora, who was siting in a corner with closed eyes, and dropped the knife in his lap. Tora looked at him but Junsu looked out the window.

"You don't need to protact me, you never had too." He said and walked to the kitchen to think. Tora sighed and picked up the knife and whispered something. Then he heard something in the woods.

"Someone is coming." He said and everyone hid from the windows except Junsu who ignored Tora's orders. He looked out the window and gasped. He walked to his bag and took out a gun and a knife just in case. Everyone looked at him as Tora tried to stop him but Junsu went anyway.

Junsu p.o.v

What is he doing here? I walked out and he stopped. He looked at me as I was three meters away from him. He was about to say something when I noticed the necklace around his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm forst to fight, but I don't want to." He said and threw away his gun and knifes. "Now I'm defenceless so kill me if you want." I looked at him. And then the gunshots started. I threw myself on the ground while he got hit in the head.

"NO!" I yelled and stood up starting to shot into the woods. I could hear the people who got hit.

"GO BACK!" Someone yelled and the guns stopped shoting. I ran to the guy on the ground. He was dead but something made me believe that he wasn't dead.

"Hyung! Hyung!" I shock him and he opened his eyes.

"Are they gone?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, how come you aren't dead?" He laughed and put his hand on the back of his head. He took out the bullet and some matel peace.

"I put it there if you weren't willing to listen."

"Like I would shot someone in the back." They both laughed and suddenly he winced in pain. I looked at the back of his head. He was bleeding.

"Shit, you need some sewing up here." He nodded and I helped him up. I took his weapons and helped him inside. Tora, Yoochun, Saga and Hiroto pointed there guns at us.

"WHO IS HE?" Tora yelled but I was still angry at him so I ignored him. I helped Hyung sit and took the things I needed and started cleaning his wound.

"Would you stop moving? This wound wont heal it self you know." He laughed and sat still.

"Thank you." I said and started to sew him up.

"Where did you learn to sew people up?" He asked me.

"Dad's a doctor." I just said and he smiled.

"And?"

"And I sew Chunnie and the others up everytime they got stabed or something. They wouldn't let me take them to dad so I asked dad to teach me." He smiled even more.

"You aren't that mean like you used to be."

"Three years of believing my brother was dead made that to me. So what about you? How come you didn't just shot me out there?"

"Me shot you? Are you nuts? I could never shot you." I smiled.

"I'm all done." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for believing me." I smiled at him.

"Anytime." He laughed alittle and saw that Tora was glaring at us.

"Let me geuss. The dead brother returned?" I nodded.

"And so did my friends. The one glaring at us is Tora my brother. The one ignoring us is Chunnie. The two who are in each others arms are Saga and Hiroto."

"So YTHSJ are all back together again huh?" He asked sadly. I nodded and Chunnie looked at me.

"Who is he? He knows about us but we don't even know his name."

"It's Sungmin. And Hiroto can you take the necklace from his neck?" Hiroto nodded and went to get the tools.

"You don't have to. I mean it's not like I'm wanted here anyway."

"Well, I 'm not going to let you die. Not on my watch." He smiled and got a naughty look in his eyes.

"So you're going to have my back then. What will happen if Tora decides to kill me?"

"I would just have to kick his ass then like I always have." Sungmin laughed and looked at Chunnie.

"Something going on between you and Yoochun?" He asked and I shook my head.

"We always acted like a couple but it's never been true." Yoochun looked at me hurt. It hurt me to say it too but it was the truth.

"Oh, then why act like a couple?"

"To get on Tora's nerves. You should seen his face when we started 'going out'." They all looked at me or more like glaring at me.

"So, now that YTHSJ are back together, are you going to go back to your old self?"

"I don't know. Around them it feels right but whenever I look at Eunhyuk or any of my friends from Seoul it feels wrong." Sungmin smiled and I moved to si beside him when Hiroto started working on his necklace.

End of Junsu's p.o.v

Sungmin's p.o.v

I felt like steping into a drama or something. I didn't like the fact that Yoochun maybe has feelings for my Su. When Hiroto was done I whispered.

"Do they know about us? That whenever they were to mean to you, you ran to me." Junsu shook his head and looked outside. I didn't like his sad face. I took his hands in mine.

"What's wrong?" He sighed and looked at me.

"Tora is acting like I'm stil five or something. He couldn't tell me that our uncle is one of them." I gasped.

"The one who...?" Junsu nodded and I glared at Tora. "He doesn't know anything you have been through these past three years and still act like he does." I said angrily. He wasn't fare to Su. Sure he survived this game before but what about Su. He had to fight with the thought of him dead.

"Minnie, don't be mad at him. He is just beeing his usaul self." I looked at him then back at Tora who looked at me with wide eyes.

"I think you are telling them to much, Su." I said and Yoochun glared at me. "They don't know anything. They don't even know where you favorite place on the whole wide world is. They don't know where you went eveytime you were angry or sad. They don't even know what it made you feel when they protacted you with every strength they have when ever you got into a fight. They don't even know if you're good in fighting or not because they never let you fight." I said and they looked guilty. "I mean you are the same age as Tora and still they threat you like you're five. It just isn't fare."

"But you don't, that's what matters." He said and I smiled at him.

"What about that night when Yoochun and Tora was away alittle to long for just get some beer and you got stuck with a horny Hiroto and Saga? Did you ever tell them?" He shook his head and everyone looked at him.

"So they don't know about me. Did you do that to protact me or because you were afraid of what Tora would think if you hung out with someone outside your little gang?"

"I did it to protact you. If Tora found out you would be dead meat." I smiled at him.

"Well then thanks for saving me from that terrible fate." We both laughed and then Su looked outside.

"Donghae it's time. Minnie whatever happens you stay here." He said and I nodded.

End of Sungmin's p.o.v

Yoochun's p.o.v

When Sungmin said all does things about us not threating Su right, I felt like I didn't know Su at all. Maybe I don't but he have to know that I love him. But now when he is so protactive of Sungmin I don't know if I can tell him. We took guns and everything else we needed. Donghae took BoA. He whispered everything to her and she nodded. We hurried to the base Tora was talking about. We hid behind a house and saw that it was emtey.

"Everyone must be with our uncle." Tora said and we protacted BoA and Donghae if someone would come. Su had his eyes on the woods all the time. I and Tora had our eyes on the houses and the beach. When Donghae and BoA were safe in a boat and on there way back to Seoul Su started shoting into the woods and we saw ten soldiers aming on the boat. We all started to shot them. Su got most of them. We started to run back to the house, shoting every soldier we could see. Su stayed to make sure Donghae and BoA would be safe. When we got inside everyone looked at us.

"Where is Su?" Sungmin asked.

"Protacting Donghae and BoA." I said and he nodded. He sat there waiting while me and Tora put away our guns when we saw that some of the supplies and guns was gone. Suddenly the door opened and a hurt Su stombled in. Sungmin ran over to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They were more then I thought." He just said and Sungmin helped him sit and started working on his wounds.

"What about Donghae and BoA?" I asked and he looked at me.

"They are safe. Should be back in Seoul in like one hour or so." I nodded but the rest of the class started shouting stuff like 'Why are they going back?' and 'Why just them?' I could see that Su started to get angry.

"Because BoA is expecting. That's why." He yelled and everyone went quiet. Just then Su passed out.

"SU!" I yelled and ran to him.

"He has to be sewed up now or he wont live." Sungmin said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sungmin's p.o.v

Everyone stood still just staring at him and his stomach wound. I took the box with everything in and took of my shirt. I ripped it in peaces. I put one of the peaces over his wound.

"Yoochun, press." He did as he was told and I took some water and pour it on another peace. "Switchs." He did it and I started to take all of the things I needed and sew him up. When I was done I cleaned around his wound.

"I can't do much more, the rest is up to him." Tora sat down beside Su and took his hand.

"This just why we always protacted you. We knew that you would just get hurt." He whispered and that made me mad.

"Idiot." They all looked at me.

"Anyone could be hurt after this even you. You aren't unbreakble you know. Su always complained about how you always told him to do the dirty work. He always had to sew you guys up. I never believe he could so I just told him of everytime I was hurt and did it myself. But at least I know that he could fight. He even saved my life once. He said that he always knew how to fight but you were to protactive so you wouldn't let him fight at all. You held him back to protact him but the only one you protacted was yourself. You knew that if Su was hurt it would be your fault in your parents eyes. You couldn't just let that fear go, you just had to hold him back and hurt him in the prosses. He thinks you don't think his good enough. That's what I hear all the time. That you guys don't think he's good enough. All he's good for is to get beer and cigarettes. But everytime I said that he should just leave you guys he said that he never could. He loved you guys to much. You were his family. So don't go and blame him for anything. He did this to save you. He did this to save the only family he ever had." I said and ran out of there. I couldn't take the site of them anymore.

End of Sungmin's p.o.v

Eunhyuk's p.o.v

After Sungmin ran out they sat and stared at Su in disbelief.

"You know it's true. We wouldn't accept you because the rumor about you killing Yesung. And when Junsu didn't care about that fact. He said you had your reason to kill him. But that wasn't how I noticed how much he loved you guys." I said and they looked at me, cunfused. "I have known him these three years you have been here or god knows where." I said and looked at Yoochun. "Everytime he sleept over at my place he had these nightmares. Yelling out that it wasn't fare that you guys died and not him. Why was he the only one left? Then the day Yoochun came to our school he just changed. From the sweet Junsu who would do anything to for someone close to him to this guy who couldn't give a damn. That night I asked him to meet me. I just had to know why he changed in a blick of an eye."

[Flashback]

I stood by the usaul cafe´we used to go to with the girls. I saw Junsu coming.

"You wanted to talk. But make it quick, Yoochun will wake up any minute and he will wonder were I am." He said with a sweet smile.

"I just want to know what you talked about in class today." He looked sad. We took a table and ordered a coke each.

"So, what do you wanna know? It's so much." I looked at him.

"How about start from the begning?" He nodded.

"I had a twin brother but he died three years ago. When he died my parents left me with money so I could survive. I haven't seen them since. We had these three friends. Saga, Hiroto and well Yoochun who you already meet. Anyway, Saga and Hiroto died the same day my brother did. And Yoochun I heard he was alive but I didn't have any proof. Today was the first time I saw him or heard his voice in three years."

"Wow, but how did they die?"

"My parents say it was a car accident. But that's not all I have been through." I looked at him.

"There is more?"

"Well like I said in class today, we were YTHSJ. Well the rumors are true. We did everything we could to make someone mad but the cops were the most fun. Or it used to be. We had been YTHSJ for two years and I got stabed. After that moment my brother or my friends didn't let me fight. I did the dirty work. Like get beer and cigarettes. Does thing you would get in big trubble for. I had to sew everyone up everytime they got hurt. All my skills just wasted like that. Suddenly it wasn't fun anymore."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"Because they were my family and they always will be dead or alive. You don't turn your back on family."

"But if they don't treat you right. What's the meaning of staying then?" Junsu had tears in his eyes.

"Because I love them. I would die for them anytime." I looked at him. "Come on let me show you something." I paid and we left. He walked with his hand in his pockets and head down. He walked a head of me. I was afraid he would walk into something but he looked like he had walked that raod a millon times. He stopped by a busstaion.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" I handed him my cellphone and walked away to make a call. I could hear footsteps near me and turned around to see a gang looking at me.

"Lost are we?" One of them asked.

"I'm just waiting on a friend." I said but backed away a couple steps.

"Oh really? Then you don't mind if we have alittle fun before he comes." The guy walked over to me and grabed my arm. "You're coming with us."

"He's with me." I heard Junsu say. The guy turned around and smiled.

"Well well well, see who we have here. Junsu what brings you here?"

"None of your buisness." Junsu said and glared at him. The guy nodded to his friends and they attact Junsu but It was an easy match for him. They were done in five.

"I believe he's coming with me." The guy let go of me.

"I'll get you for this." Just then a guy stopped his car near us.

"Junsu." He yelled and Junsu took a hold of my arm and dragged me to the car. It was a ferrari.

"Thanks, see you later and say hi to dad." He said to the guy and told me to get in. As soon as we were both in he drove away. We didn't stop until we were outside a warehouse in Junsu's hometown. We walked to the door. It was looked somehow but Junsu knew how to opened it. We walked in and I saw that Junsu had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm home." He said and I looked around. It looked like a living room and in the corners there were beds.

"You seriously sleept in here?" He nodded.

"Everytime someone had a fight with their parents, mostly Tora my twin, we would all meet up here. Drink and have fun. The corner with two beds are my and Chunnie's corner. We were like a couple back then. Tora in the corner near the door, Hiroto in the corner next to mine and Chunni's and Saga in the corner next to Tora's. We had to seperate them or we wouldn't be able to sleep. They were a real couple." We sat down on the couch. I saw that there was a DVD in the DVD player.

"What did you guys watch last?" He shruggered and we turned it on. It was Tora.

"Hi J, if you're watching this it means I didn't survive this stupid game. I just want to tell you how much I love you. Whatever happens you will always be a member of YTHSJ." Then it was Saga who was looking out the window.

"Hi J, YTHSJ forever. I just want to tell you that you always will be a part of our family and we love you." Then it was Hiroto who was taking of someone's necklace.

"J, where do I begin? You will always be like a brother to me. YTHSJ forever. Family's don't leave each other this way but it's all we got. We love you kid." Then it was Yoochun he was in the warehouse.

"Su, if you're watching this it means you know Tora, Saga and Hiroto aren't with us anymore. They will always be our family no matter what. YTHSJ forever. I love you and we need to keep together and fight the once who killed them. Anyway I'm looking for you. If you see this and I still haven't found you leave something that will tell me where you're." Then it was a couple pictures of them together, drinking and having fun. I looked at Junsu and saw that he was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"YTHSJ forever." He said and I hugged him. Soon after we left the warehouse. It was the saddest DVD I ever seen and I had to drive so Junsu could pull himself together.

[End of flashback]

"I have never seen him cry that much as he did when we saw the DVD!" I said and looked at them. They were all crying around Junsu. Just then Sungmin came back.

"Do you understand now?" Tora nodded he went to hug Sungmin.

"Thanks for taking care of him. You too Eunhyuk." I smiled.

"No problem." Just then we heard a weak voice.

"Minnie." Sungmin ran to Junsu.

"Su." He looked at Junsu whos slipped back to unconsciousness. Sungmin sighed he looked at me and I nodded. We both walked outside.

"If he dosen't wake up tomorrow it means he has to little blood." He said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have two days to find someone with the same bloodtype as Su or he's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Junsu p.o.v

I woke up in my parents house and this weird dude was looking at me.

"Who are you?" I said and jumped on my feet. I looked at my body, my wound was gone.

"What's going on? Why am I in my parents house?" The guy smiled at me.

"Well one question in the time. To answer your first one, I'm you guide. You're in the in between. Between heaven and hell. And to your last one, we're here because I have something to show you." We walked downsairs and saw my parents and my uncle. I glared at him.

"Why? You already took Tora why Junsu too?" My mom cried.

"Because he is the only one who has the will power to stop this game once and for all." My uncle said and my dad looked at him.

"How is he suppose to know what to do?" My uncle told someone to come in and Sungmin walked in.

"He is a very close friend to Junsu. Junsu listens to him." My uncle left the room and Sungmin looked at my parents.

"I won't let anything happen to him. I'll try to worn Su in before hand." He said and my mom started to cry more.

"Why would you work with my brother?" My dad asked and Sungmin pulled down his the sipper on his jacket. There was a necklace.

"I'll do anything in my power to make sure that your son will return to you." He said and walked out of the room.

"Sungmin, what have you done?" I asked myself. I looked at my parents and saw that mom was holding a picture of me and Tora. Then we were at my Uncle's office.

"Sungmin, I want you to find Junsu and tell him that you tried to except from here and then kill him when he is off gaurd."

"What? You promised that Su would survive this game. You promised me. You promised your own son that his best friend would survive this. How can you let me down like this dad?" I looked at Sungmin. I knew he was my cousin but seeing this made me feel sick. What's wrong with my uncle? Then we were in the house with all of my friends and classmates. Eunhyuk was telling everybody about the night Yoochun cam back to my life. When he was done Sungmin walked in. He asked if my brother understood now. I was glad he did. But I got this felling that I had to talk to him.

"Minnie." I heard myself say weakly. My guide draged me out of there. We landed in prison, in Mr. Kim's cell.

"Junsu, what are you doing right know? Did you know I sold beer and cigarretes to you because I felt sorry for you. Why did you turn out like that? Why did you have to be like your brother?"

"Mr. Kim, why didn't you tell me?"

"Junsu?" Mr. Kim asked and looked around. I was shocked and looked at my guide.

"Talk to him. He can hear you but not see you. But you can't tell him you're in the in between." I nodded and looked at Mr. Kim.

"Mr. Kim, I'm sorry for getting you into trubble. Saga spread the rumor that you were selling to minors." Mr. Kim looked around.

"I don't know how I can hear you or how you can hear mine but I'm glad to hear your voice."

"You should just have ignored me that day in the park."

"No, the truth is that you reminded me about my son. That's why I did as you told. I thought God had given me a new chance to make thing right. Both as a father and a friend." I sighed.

"But instead I got you in trubble."

"No, don't ever think that. I was the one who got myself in trubble." My guide nodded to me.

"Mr. Kim, I have to go. Take care of yourself, I 'll come and visit you sometime." Mr. Kim smiled.

"Take care kiddo." I smiled and my guide took me back to the house and saw that I was lying in Hiroto's bed.

"Here is your chance. Do you want to live or do you want to go with me?"

"I have to make things right with both Mr. Kim and my parents. I want to live." My guide nodded and I smiled. "By the way what's your name?"

"Shou. And make me proud kid. Stop this game." I nodded.

"Will I remember?" He nodded.

"And everytime you're hurt or sad I'll be there with you. But only you can see or hear me." I nodded and everything went black. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my body.

"Thanks Shou." I felt a strong wind blow past me and I know it was Shou. I looked at my wound. Sungmin did good. I tried to stand up and felt my knees give in.

"Shou help me downstairs. I need to tell Tora about Sungmin." The wind was there again and gave me power to move. I walked to the stairs and Eunhyuk saw me.

"Junsu." He said and everyone looked at me.

"What are you doing out of bed? And how the hell can you walk?"

"Let's say I have to much will power." I could hear Shou laugh in my ear. I walked downstairs and told Tora and Sungmin that I need to talk to them. When we got outside I leand agenst the wall and felt Shou leave me.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Tora asked and I looked at him.

"I need to tell you one thing and I need to know another." They both nodded.

"Tora, Sungmin is our cousin. Uncle had him before we were born but keept it a secret from everyone." Sungmin looked at me wide eyed while Tora looked from me to Sungmin and back again.

"When did you find out?" Sungmin asked.

"I talked to Uncle about it two years ago." Sungmin nodded and Tora looked at me.

"What was it you needed to know?" He asked and I looked at Sungmin.

"Why did you go agenst his orders just to save my life?" Tora looked at Sungmin wide eyed.

"Because you're the first one who accepted me for me. I couldn't kill my only true friend." I smiled and heard Shou. _Someone is coming. It looks like your father but I can't be sure._

"Someone is coming." Just then my and Tora's dad walked out of the woods. I pulled out my gun.

"No need for that. I'm just here to worn you. My good-for-nothing-brother are starting to get angry because Sungmin hasn't reported yet." I looked at Sungmin.

"Go with dad. We need someone on the inside."

"But what about you? You're already hurt." I smiled.

"I have all the help I need." He nodded and I whispered. "Make him believe I'm dead." He nodded. When dad and Sungmin were gone Tora asked me what I whispered to Sungmin.

"To tell uncle that I was dead. We need a suprise to be able to kill him." Tora nodded and walked in. I stayed outside listening to Shou sing some song I never hear. It was in japanese.

_Bukiyouna Jyosou demo hashitte hashitte ikerusa_

_I believe myself and my best friends,and you._ I smiled and looked if I could see him. He was standing on an rock looking like rockstar and sang. He had a wonderful voice.

"Where have you hear that one?" I asked him he stopped and looked at me.

_A fallow guide wrote it. Do you like it?_

"The lyric is beautiful." Shou pouted. "What?"

_I want to know what you really think._

"I think is a good song and you look like you're born to sing."

_Well I sang before I died and become a guide._

"Really?" Shou nodded and Eunhyuk walked out.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one." I said and looked at Shou who sighed and dissapeard.

"I could swear you were talking to someone."

"Well maybe this island make you go crazy." He shruggered. "By the way, what was the song we sang on the school consert again?"

"What does it have to do with this?"

"Nothing just want to know. How hard I try to remember I just can come up with the song name." Eunhyuk shruggered.

"You, Yunho and Changmin sang Hug that Changmin wrote and me, Donghae, Leeteuk and Ryeowook from the other class sang Miracle that Ryeowook and Leeteuk wrote." I nodded and Eunhyuk smiled.

"What would you say if I told you I knew you told everyone about that night when I took you to the YTHSJ warehouse." His eyes went wide and he looked at me.

"How?" I smiled and looked at the trees.

"I was there like a ghost or something. I had this urge to talk to Sungmin and suddenly I or my body said his nickname I gave him when we meet." He looked at me.

"So you had like a near death experience?" He asked and I shruggered.

"I don't know what you should call it." He looked at me happly.

"Well I believe you." I smiled and I saw Shou making fun of me and played with Eunhyuk's hair. Then he helped me inside and I sat down in the kitchen. Shou had a evil smile. He dissapeard and suddenly Ayumi yelled. I walked out with the help of the wall. I saw Shou picking up bags one by one.

"Please, so childish you can be." I whispered and he glared at me. He dropped everything and ran to me. Suddenly he yelled and I put my hand over my ear.

"Okay sorry."

_I forgive you if you sing a song to me._ I sighed and looked through my mind for a good song.

"Does it have to be japanese?" He shook his head and I sat down by the corner. I closed my eyes and thought about the perfect song.

"Do I have to sing the whole song?"

_Do you want to?_ I nodded. _Then why ask?_

I started to sing 'Beautiful you' and he seemed to be enjoying it. He was dancing acruss the room.

"Baby you're special one. You're such beautiful dream." I ended the song and opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. Shou sat by my side.

_Do you know that Hiroto and Saga was in my band before I died. We were fithteen. They didn't tell you guys because they were afraid you were going to think it was stupid._ I looked at Hiroto and Saga then back at Shou.

_Ask them how Nao is doing. I need to know. He is the only one I can't find._

"Hiroto, how's Nao?" He and Saga turned around and looked at me. They both looked shooked.

"How do you know that name?" I sighed.

"I had a little visit from Shou when I was unconscious. It was the only thing he keept asking. How you guys were and how Nao were." Hiroto sighed.

"Last time I saw him he worked on the cemetery to be near Shou." He said sadly and Saga hugged him.

"How is Shou?"

"Oh, he's fine. But he misses you alot." Shou walked next to Hiroto and touched his head.

_I really do miss them. I wish I could do it over again. Junsu take care of them._ I nodded and Shou dissapeard for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoochun p.o.v

I woke up to someone talking. It sounded like oneside talking. I walked to the kitchen and found Junsu.

"It's weird that dad didn't react when he saw Tora." Junsu looked at the table and didn't seem to hear me.

"It's like he knew Tora was alive. Shou what am I going to do?"

"Who is Shou?" He jumped alittle and wiped away his tears. He looked at me.

"No one you need to know about."

"Su, you can talk to me." He shook his head and made some tea. "Su, what's wrong? Eunhyuk told me that you were talking to yourself outside yesterday and now you're talking to yourself here in the kitchen."

"I just found out things I didn't need to know about when I was unconscious." He said and sipped his tea. He looked like he was listening for someone.  
"You said that your dad didn't react when he saw Tora. Maybe he didn't see him or he didn't regconize him after all these years." He shook his head.

"He talked like he was talking to me and Tora." He said and we started to talk about that instead. When the sun went up I walked outside to get some air when Ayumi yelled. I ran in and saw chairs flying in the air.

"We need to get out of here!" Hiroto yelled and he looked really scared. As soon he said that the chairs feel down to the floor. Junsu walked in to the room and looked around.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get out of here. This house is hounted." Hiroto said and Junsu looked at the chairs with a sad look. And for a minute he looked like he was out of his own body. Wait out of his own body. I have been on this island to long.

End of Yoochun's p.o.v

Junsu's p.o.v

I saw Shou on the floor crying. He had scared Hiroto. I walked to him but made it look like I picked up the chairs.

"Why don't you talk to him or something?"

_That will just scare him more._

"It didn't scare Mr. Kim when I talked to him." Shou looked at me and shook his head.

_Guides can only talk to the once that have seen them. Hiroto or Saga hasn't seen me._ Just then Shou looked outside.

_Sungmin is coming._ Just then there was knocking on the door.

"Come in Minnie." I said and the door opened. He walked in and saw the chairs.

"What happened?"

"This house is hounted that's what happened!" Jaejoong said and Sungmin started to laugh.

"And that's a weird thing? Do you know how many have died on this island?" I smirked and Shou went to Sungmin. He started to make this weird noise. Hiroto jumped and hid behind Saga.

"Wait Su, you always said you could see ghosts." Tora said and I sighed.

"So?"

"Well don't you see who it is?" I laughed and Shou went to me.

_I didn't know you could see ghosts._

"And why the hell would I tell you that?" I asked and looked at Shou. Everyone thought I was nuts but this was going to be fun. At least we had some fun on this island.

_Because I told you secrets about Hiroto and Saga._

"Did I ask you to do that? I didn't even know you knew them. I mean you could have been a ghost from someone who died on this island before this game even started." Hiroto walked over to me.

"I-is he dangerous?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, he's just bored. Isn't that right Shou?" Saga and Hiroto looked at me. Shou picked up a book and threw it at the wall.

"He want to play with you guys like he used to."

_Oh now you know everything about me. How do explain this?_ Shou picked up Tora's knife and held it agenst my throat.

"Oh please, like you would kill me." I said and rolled my eyes.

_You do know me to well._ He said and dropped the knife. I looked at Sungmin.

"What were you going to tell us?"

"The fight starts tonight. They are going to attack at sun down." I nodded and Shou dissapeard after saying.

_Stop the game once and for all Su._

"Don't worry I'll. Even if that means I have to kill my own uncle."


	10. Chapter 10

Shou p.o.v

I stood behind Su to listen to there plans about the war.

"We should attack first. Hiroto and Junsu you too could try to get into the office take all their plans and destroy the computers." Saga said and I shook my head.

"Not going to work." I said to Su who shook his head.

"We need a better plan. We should wait for them to attack. While some guys are fighting a little group should sneak in to the house. They should send all of their soliders to make sure they win." Tora nodded and Junsu looked at me. I nodded, it sounded good to me.

"But who will go?" Hiroto asked and I looked at Su.

"You need to go. That's the only way this plan is going to work." I said and he nodded.

"I will go. I could take Eunhyuk and Yunho with me." Yoochun didn't like that idea at all.

"No, I should go with you." Su shook his head and told him he was needed here. I saw someone coming. They were to many to be Sungmin and their dad. I looked at the sun and saw that it was on it's way down.

"They're coming."

End of Shou's p.o.v

Junsu's p.o.v

_They're coming._

I looked quickly outside. The sun was on it's way down.

"Shit, Shou sees them coming. No time to talk. Eunhyuk and Yunho is coming with me." Hiroto nodded. We ran out to the living room and started giving everyone weapons.

"Eunhyuk and Yunho, you're coming with me. We're going to the house when they attck we can't be seen." They both nodded and soon the first shot's were fired.

"Come on." We went out the backdoor and hid in the grass. We saw Chunnie attack with Ayumi and Saga. We started to crawl into the woods. We were seen by this guy and I cut his throat. This wasn't a time to hesitate.

"Shou." I said and he apeard in front of me. "I need you to keep an eye on the fight. Tell me how may are hurt." Shou nodded and dissapeard. We were near the house and saw a couple soldiers walking past us.

"Shit. I hope you guys are ready to kill." I said and they looked at each other before nodding. We snoke past the soliders and into the house. We got outside the office without a problem. Then I heard his voice.

"Good work, brother. I hope they don't leave this island." I heard my dad say. I was so angry that I kicked open the door. We saw Sungmin, dad and my uncle look at me.

"Sungmin you said he was dead." My uncle yelled at him and I threw a gun to Minnie.

"Well, I can't go agenst my cousins now can I?" He said and stood beside me pointing the gun at my uncle. I pointed my gun at dad.

"Su." Dad said and I glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! You knew Tora was alive all this time and you didn't say a word."

"Of course I knew he was alive. We hoped that YTHSJ would die if they died or at least that you thought they were dead and it worked. You changed." Eunhyuk smirked.

"No, he never changed. He was still kicking ass when he went in our school. Everytime we got in trubble he was there and kick who ever ass it was that need to be kicked." He said and my dad went pale. I smirked.

"You can't kill something that lives on forever. YTHSJ forever. Never heard about that." My dad laughed so did my uncle.

"YTHSJ forever, what a joke." My uncle said. Sungmin smirked.

"You never should have messed with YTHSJ to begin with. Su doesn't like people who mess with his family. Right Su?" I nodded and pulled the trigger and my dad fell to the floor. Bleeding from his head. Sungmin pulled the trigger too and my uncle was dead too. We started to pure gasoline all over the floor, on uncle's desk, out in the hall, in every room. When we got out Eunhyuk held up the door and I lighted the gasoline. In seconds the whole building was on fire. We ran into the woods and too the house. Only to see that the fight was still going on.

End of Junsu's p.o.v

Yoochun's p.o.v

Me, Ayumi and Saga attcked the soliders. I shot one in the head and stabed the guy next to me.

Ayumi didn't hesitate either. She had got a sword in her bag and she used it well. She cut of some dudes head. Saga was like a solider who was in world war two. He killed everyone that came near him. Suddenly we saw fire somewhere in the woods and knew that it was the house. Suddenly a guy was about to shot me.

"Say hallo to your beloved Junsu." Put then he was shot in the back and I looked up and saw Junsu standing there with Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Yunho. They were in the fight too.

"EVERYONE NOW!" Everyone ran out and attacked the soldiers. Some got hurt, but no one is dead at least not yet. Suddenly a bullet was flying agenst me but I was pushed away. I looked at my side and saw Yoonbin getting shot instead of me. I rushed to her side.

"Yoonbin, why?"

"Just win this. Make sure no one else gets trapped in this stupid game." With that she died in my arms. I stood up and started to shot every soldier I saw. Sunmi saw Yoonbin's dead body.

"YOONBIN!" She yelled and everyone looked at her. I looked at Junsu, we both nodded and started to shot the soliders who was left. We fought like it was the last thing we would do. Junsu was shot in the arm.

"AHHH!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

"SU!" I yelled and he stood up and whispered something and then he started to fight again. We won this fight and Yoonbin was the only one who died. We all ran inside and started to pack our things. When we were done we buried Yoonbin and Sungmin took care of Su's arm. When they were done we all started to move to the small base we had seen boats at. Everyone had their guns ready. This was going to be hard to forget. Suddenly Junsu stopped, he started to run back all of the sudden. We all took after him. He ran into the kitchen and stopped all of the sudden.

"Shou." He said and he kneeled down in front a corner. "We can go home now. You can see Nao." Then a smile grew on his face.

"Of course he would. Who wouldn't want to see you?" Suddenly he started to laugh and stood up. He walked over to us. "We're ready to go." Everyone cheerd. We all ran to the little base and jumped into the boats. Me, Su and I guess Shou took the last one.

"Su, how's your arm?"

"I'll live." He said and smiled. "Chunnie I have something to tell you. Saga said you were angry because I was so close to Minnie. He's my cousin." I looked at him with wide eyes. "And I-I love you. I really do. I understand if you don't want me. I mean we were just playing to make Tora mad back then." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. I always have." He kissed me back and started to laugh.

"Shou, would you go and play with Hiroto and Saga or something." He said and kissed me. "Now we're really alone."


	11. Chapter 11

When they hit land they saw someone waiting on them. When they got near they saw that it was Donghae. They smiled and he ran and hugged everyone.  
"How is everything with BoA?" Junsu asked and Donghae blushed alittle.  
"She was on a cheak up yesterday and they say the baby is fine." Ayumi sqeacked.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked and Donghae smiled.  
"A girl." He said proudly and everyone started to tease him. Junsu and Yoochun looked at each other.  
"But this is not the end." Yoochun said and they all stopped.  
"No, far from over." Junsu said and looked out at the sea. They all looked at them. Suddenly a gang ran up to them. They smiled and Junsu nodded to them. They all fell on there knees. Junsu rolled his eyes.  
"How's everything?" A girl ran up to him with a small laptop and started to explain.  
"We have found the main base. It's heavly gaurded." Junsu nodded.  
"It's in Japan right?" He asked and she nodded. They guys stood up.  
"The cars are ready. We have to hurry it's not safe here."  
"What about BoA?" Junsu asked and the girl smiled.  
"She's fine, we have moved her like your orders were." Donghae looked at the girl with wide eyes. Junsu looked at Donghae.  
"Don't worry she's safe." Yoochun looked at Junsu woth a weird look. "Not here, we need to go now." Junsu started to walk and the girl walked next to him talking nonstop. The others started to move but the guys who was there for Junsu started to push them.  
"Go." One of them said and when everyone were in the cars they started to drive to different ways. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yoochun, Tora and the girl drove with Junsu.  
"Where are the others going?" Eunhyuk asked but Junsu didn't answer.  
"Any deaths?" The girl asked.  
"One of us all of them." The girl nodded.  
"Who?"  
"Yoonbin. I'm sorry." The girl looked at her hands.  
"Is she?" Junsu nodded. "What happened to my sister?" Eunhyuk, Donghae and Yoochun looked at her.  
"She saved me life." Yoochun said and the girl smiled.  
"Then my sister died a hero." Junsu nodded. They soon stopped outside a house that looked abandoned. Junsu jumped out of the car and walked in.

Junsu's p.o.v

I walked inside with Sohae, the others walked inside in a slower speed. When we walked into the living room we saw that everyone was there already. My classmates and Saga, Tora and Hiroto had guns to their heads.  
"That's enough." I said and everyone stopped. A guy ran up to me.  
"Junsu, we have Shuya on line two." I took a headset and put it on. They put it through. We saw a japanese guy on the screen.  
"Shuya, what's up?"  
"We got the word that you were put in the game." He said.  
"I was." Everyone who wasn't on the island gasped.  
"Yet you're alive." Shuya said in a happy voice.  
"Yeah, me and Yoochun planed before hand and killed the teacher and soliders in the room with us. It become them agenst our class."  
"Yoochun? You mean you found him." I nodded. "We found survivers on the island. Surviver from the game three years ago. Hiroto, Saga and Tora. But we lost Yoonbin." Shuya become silent.  
"She was one of our best." I nodded.  
"What's new?"  
"We found new recuts. A whole class was sent to kill me. But they are on our side now." I nodded.  
"Well, I'm about to explain everything to them right know." Shuya nodded.  
"Wild seven out."  
"YTHSJ out." The screen went blank and I threw the headset on the table. I turned to the class, Saga, Tora and Yoochun. Just then BoA ran in. She smiled and me then ran to Donghae.  
"You all are probobly wondering why you're here." They all nodded one by one. "Well when I found out that Tora and the others were dead I wanted revenage. I found out about Wild seven. A gang in Japan fighting the adults that put them or family members in the game. Nanahara Shuya survived the game with a girl three years ago. He's there leader. I started look for survivers from our country. I found many who was in the mood of revenage. We worked for over a year and finally hacked into Wild seven's computers and left a video of me explaining about us and how to contact us. Since then we have been working together. You can join us if you want." They all looked at me.  
"So you're the leader in the Korean gang." I nodded and Donghae looked at me.  
"But why Wild seven and YTHSJ?"  
"Shuya decided to call them wild seven because it was thename of the cigarettes his friend smoked. He died on the way from the island. And I choose to call us YTHSJ because they were my family." They all nodded and Sohae walked up to me.  
"We sent the info to Shuya. He said we shuld came to Japan as soon as possible." I nodded and looked at my the guys.  
"Are you in?" Yoochun nodded and suddenly Shou apeard.  
"If you're in, here is Sohae who will fix passports to you all." I walked too one of the computers and searched for Nao. I found out where he worked and took a couple car keys to a Ferrari.  
"Where are you going?" Saga asked. I stopped by the door.  
"To find Nao." I left with that. I drove to the cemetery he worked at. I walked around to see if I could find him. Suddenly Shou stopped.  
He's there. He said and pointed at a guy who was picking up dead flowers and replaced them with new ones. I walked over to him. I had a white rose in my hand. I looked at the grave and saw that it was Shou's.  
"Nao?" I asked and kneeled down by the grave.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked as I put down the rose.  
"I'm a friend of Saga and Hiroto." He looked down.  
"You mean was a friend." I shook my head.  
"They are both alive. But that's not why I'm here."  
"Why are you here then?" He asked and stood up.  
"Because of him." I said and looked at the grave. Nao looked at me. "You see, I just surived that game together with my class, Saga, Hiroto and my brother Tora. But when I was there I was stabed. You can say I had a near death experince and he was my guide. But even now, I can see him and talk to him. I have always been able to see ghosts. You don't need to believe me but he need to know how you are." Nao looked at me as I stood up. "He stands behind you right now." Nao turned around.  
I wish he could see me one last time.  
"Can't you do something?" He nodded and closed his eyes and suddenly Nao could see him.  
"Hi, Nao. How are you?" He said and Nao looked shocked. I had to hold him so he wouldn't fall over.  
"Shou." He just said and I nodded. "But how?"  
"I'm a ghost and I always tried to find you but I couldn't." Nao looked down.  
"That's because my grandmother was afriad that you would so she put a hex on me. It's finshed when I turned eightteen." Shou sighed.  
"Well, here I am."  
"Nao, do you want to meet Saga and Hiroto?" He nodded. We walked to the car and I told him everything about the gang while Shou turned invisble again. When we got there Nao took a deep breath and we walked into the living room. Everyone looked up and Saga and Hiroto's mouths dropped.  
"Hi guys, remember me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Junsu's p.o.v

Nao was standing by the doorframe looking at Hiroto and Saga.

"Nao." Hiroto said and went to hug him. Saga looked at Nao angrly and Nao smiled.

"Don't worry. I only have eyes for Shou." He said happly and Saga shook his head and went to hug him. I stood beside Chunnie who looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Why didn't you found me sooner?" We both looked at each other. Tora walked over to me.

"What about dad?" He asked and I sighed.

"He never even tried to stop this. He put you there so I would change my way of living. And when that didn't work he put me there too." I said and suddenly there was an alarm. I ran to the window and saw someone I really didn't want to see.

"Cover all windows. This can get ugly." I took a gun and put in the back of my pants. I cover it with my jacket. I put a knife in my pocket and walked out. I could see the snipers and felt at least alittle safe.

"Siwon." I hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Junsu don't, I'm just here for my sister. She's to young for this kinda stuff." Junsu sighed.

"Don't underrestamet her." I said and saw the look in Siwon's eyes. He slapped me across the face.

"You're just like my brother. Just because he is 2 minutes older he acts like I can't do anything on my own. Sunmi can do this. Trust her." Siwon hit me again. "You really like to hit people." I said and blocked his next hit. He looked shocked and I hit him in the cheast. Suddenly I saw a knife in his hand and was about to pull out my gun when Siwon was shot in the head. I looked up and saw Sunmi glaring at him. People ran out to take away the body and burn it. I walked inside and saw Sunmi running over to me.

"I had to. Siwon would have stabbed you before you could pull your gun out." She said and I smiled.

"Well then I ow you my life." She smiled and walked over to the computer.

"The passports are done. We leave tomorrow." I nodded and walked to a room upstairs. I could hear someone fallowing me. When I turned around I saw Nao.

"Junsu I have a favor to ask."

End of Junsu's p.o.v

Next day!

They all were on the plane. They had succesfully fooled the gaurds and now were about to lift.

Junsu sat next to Nao.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and Nao nodded.

"100% sure." Junsu nodded. No one talked under the whole flight. When they landed they saw a girl looking like she was living on the streets. Junsu smiled and told everyone to stay there. He took Nao with him and walked over.

"Saki." He said and she looked up.

"Wild seven here."

"YTHSJ here." She nodded and looked at Nao. Her eyes grew wide, so did his.

"Nao."

"Saki." Junsu smiled and told her that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. She nodded and lead them to the cars. They all started to dive at different diractions. Junsu, Nao, Yoochun, Tora and Saki were in the same car.

"Junsu, anything new?"

"Nah, Sunmi killed her brother before he could even hurt me." Saki smiled.

"Well who would want that pretty face to be hurt?" She said and Junsu laughed.

When they got to a hidden house they stopped.

"Junsu go in first, then Nao after Nao they rest of you go." Everyone nodded. Junsu walked in with Saki.

"Wild seven." Shuya said as soon as he saw Junsu

"YTHSJ." Junsu said and then people started to come in. Junsu looked at Shuya.

"These are the new faces." He said and presented everyone.

"These are our new faces." Shuya said and presented everyone. Junsu's and Tora's eyes grew wide when they saw Taku. Taku looked at them and his eyes too grew wide.

"Taku." Both Tora and Junsu said.

"Junsu, Tora." Taku said and everyone looked at them. Taku smiled and looked at Junsu.

"I didn't know you would be up to killing people Su. I knew Tora would but not you." Junsu smiled.

"Well, things change." He said and saw Shou laughing. He started to pick up things. Like chairs, guns anything he could get his hands on. Wild seven looked shocked at the flying objects while YTHSJ looked tried.

"SHOU CUT IT OUT!" Tora yelled and the things dropped on the floor. Everyone looked at Tora who looked annoyed. Taku and Junsu smiled. They both walked over to Tora.

"Tora calm down." Taku said and Junsu smiled.

"Yeah, he's just bored." Tora took a deep breath and was calm again. Taku smiled and looked where Shou was standing. Taku were Junsu and Tora's cousin who also could see ghosts.

"Has he been with you guys for long?" He asked and Junsu nodded.

"Ever since the game." Taku nodded and saw that Shou was about to push Nao (The girl). Both Junsu and Taku yelled.

"SHOU!" He pouted. He picked up and knife. He put it agenst Junsu's throat.

_What can I do? I want to have fun._ He said while everyone looked at the knife and the not scared Junsu.

"Shou cut it out or I will hurt Nao." Junsu said and Shou dropped the knife in Junsu's hand. He ran to Nao (The boy).

_You wouldn't._ Junsu just nodded and Shou started to scream. This time everyone could hear him.

Junsu and Taku just shook their heads. Taku started to whisper something and Shou started to cry in pain.

"Will you behave?" Junsu asked and Shou nodded. Taku stopped and smiled.

They started to plan the attack. This was their only chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Junsu, Tora and Shuya stood outside a building. The office to the creaters of the game to be exact.

They had snipers all over the buildings around that building.

*I have a opening on the general.* They heard Saki say in their earspeakers.

"Don't shot. We have to be in the building first, to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else." Shuya said. They started to walk in. Tora took a hold of a secarty gaurd.

"I need you to take us to the main office. If you don't all these people will die and the blood will be on your hands." He whispered and the secarty gaurd nodded. They started to walk towords the elevator on their way there they saw that their people were at place. Taku and Nao(The girl) sat on the couch in the hall 'reading' magazines. Jaejoong and Heechul was standing in the reception flirting with the receptionists. Junsu saw Yoochun nodded to him from a corner, he nodded back and the elevator doors closed. They were going up to the top floor. Junsu hated these office buildings. All the same everywhere. Nothing ever change. You look at papers, signing them, sending them somewhere over and over again.

'What a boring life they have.' He thought. They walked into the main office and saw that the room was different from any other office in the building. It had screens everywhere. Just when they walked in they were watching Junsu kill his teacher.

"I really was happy after killing him." He said and the general and some other people looked at them. Tora took out his guns and so did Shuya. Junsu just smiled.

"I see you aren't really happy about how that game ended. You see that happens when you put a class with just friends on the island. If you put a guy who actually like killing people that might have changed. Alot of South Korea's soldiers would be alive." The general stood up.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you excuse us we were in the middle of something." Junsu walked over to the computer and put up the secarty camras on the screen. He nodded to Shuya.

"Everyone move now." He whispered and you could see on the screen how Yoochun pulled out a gun and started to shot in the roof. After that hell broke lose. Heechul and Jaejoong took out their guns, Taku and Nao(the girl) stared to yell something. Then others ran in with guns too. Some off them took of in the rest of the building.

"No, I think you should sit down and listen to us." Junsu said and the general sat down again. Shou stood behind him and smirked.

_Tell me if you need any help. _He said and Junsu nodded.

"Now, we want you to stop this game for good or the whole building will explode." Junsu said and Shuya walked over to a girl and put the gun to her head.

"But she goes first." He said and the general looked at them wide eyed.

"You really shouldn't put people through this and then have your own daughter working here." Tora said and the girl started to shade tears. Junsu saw that the general was about to pull a gun from the drawer.

"I wouldn't do that. Right now we have snipers everywhere. They will not hesitate to shot if something happens." The general swollowed.

"Everyone here has family that needs them. Are you going to take that away from them?" Junsu pulled the general's head back.

"What about our familys huh? Most of the guys and girls in our groups are here to revenage their sibbling that died in your stupid game. How do you think parents feel when they hear that you put their children in the game?" He hissed and Tora hit the general.

"Don't go around and talk about people's familys when you wont give a damn." He said and started to pure gasoline all over the floor. "You choose your way of dieing. Beeing shot, blown into peases or burn up with your presious program." He said and the general laughed.

"You can't be serious. You will die too."

"Maybe, but I rather die than hear about another game. Another kid who was forsed to kill his own friends." Shuya said and and then the general was shot in the head.

*He was about to stab Junsu.* They heard Saki say. Shuya smiled and started to shot the people in there. Junsu destroyed the computers.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! THIS BUILDING IS READY TO BLOW!" Tora yelled and on the screen they could see everyone retret. Junsu took out the memory card and they ran out. On their way out they shot evey seceraty gaurd they ran passed.

"We wont make it. The building is going to blow in 12 seconds." Junsu said when they were a the 3rd floor.

Yoochun's p.o.v

Su where are you?

"Are they going to make it?" Sunmi asked and I didn't know how to answer it. Then we heard braking glas and the building exploded.

"NOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"SHUYA ANSWER ME!" Saki yelled in her microphone.

"SU!" I yelled and Nao(the guy) started to looked at Taku.

"Are they dead?" He asked and he shruggered.

"I can't see their spirits." He said and everyone looked the building that just blown up. Suddenly a memory card droped on my head. I looked at it.

"Hey guys, I have to give them. This is some strong chip." I said and Saki looked at it.

"We should destroy this. We don't want another psyko get a hold of this." We all agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Chu..nnie." Junsu said.

[Flashback]

"We are not going to make it. This building will blow up in 12 seconds." He said when they were at the 3rd floor.

"We have to jump." Tora said. He ran to the nearest window and smashed it. They jumped. But as soon as they we out of the window the building blew up. The shock wave hit them and they flew through a window on the building across the street. Everyone in there had died of the shock wave. Or the glas that flew into their bodys.

*NOOO!* They heard everyone yell.

*SHUYA ANSWER ME!* He heard Saki yell.

*SU!" He heard Chunnie yell.

*Are they dead?* Nao(the guy) asked.

*I can't see their spirits.* Taku said.

*Hey guys, I have to give them. This is some strong chip.* Chunnie said.

'The chip? I must have droped it when we flew ovrt them.' Junsu thought.

*We should destroy this. We don't want another psyko get a hold of this.* Saki said. He should have just let it be in the building.

[End of flashback]

"Tora?" Junsu asked. He tried to sit up but the pain was to much. "Shuya?" He asked and he heard someone groan.

"Shuya? Tora?"

"Su...I'm..." It sounded like Tora. And it sounded like he fainted.

'We need help.'

"Chu...nnie? Saki? Nao? Some...one?"

*Did you guys hear that?* He heard Saki ask.

*Yeah, Su?*

"It's nice to hear your voice."

*Are you okay?*

"Do I sound okay to you?" Junsu said weakly but still annoyed. He could hear the others laugh.

"Anyway. we were at the 3rd floor when it was counting down from 10. We had to jump. But when...we just jumped the building exploded. We were hit by the shockwave." He said and started to have hard time seeing. He knew he was slipping.

"We're in the...."

*SU!* Yoochun yelled. He looked at the others.

"At least they are not dead." Sunmi said and Saga nodded. Yoochun looked up and saw that the building across the street was hit by the shockwave. He started to run over to the house. Everyone looked at him. Taku and Nao, looked up to and started to run after Yoochun.

"SU!" Yoochun keept screaming, hoping he would get a respones. But none came. He ran passed a office and looked in. The window was blown into peases and all over people's bodys. It was safe to say that they were dead. But that wasn't what made him stop. He saw Su lying on the floor with Shuya and Tora.

"SU!" He yelled and ran in. He checked his pulse. It was weak but it was there. He did the same on Shuya and Tora. They both was barely alive.

"SAKI WE NEED HELP! THEY ARE BADLY HURT AND BARELY HAS ANY PULSE!" He yelled and Taku and Nao were there in seconds. They both ran to Junsu first then they checked the others. Saga, Hiroto and some guys from Wild seven ran in. They helped with the bodys. Carefully not to make the matter worse.

When they got back to the house they started to treat their wounds. Junsu was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw that they were back at the house. He tried to sit but he was in to much pain. He saw Shou.

"You saved us didn't you. There is no way we could have survived that shockwave. I flew through the window with my head first. I would have been dead before I landed on the floor."

_I had to. You're the only one who could have stopped the game and you did. You deserved to live._ He said and looked at a gun._ Are you going to do it?_ He asked.

"It's what he want. Pleaase get Nao(the guy) and Taku here. But don't tell the others." Shou nodded and after a couple minutes Nao and Taku came running.

"Junsu." Nao said and fell to his side. "I'm glad that you're alive." Junsu sat up even if the pain told him not to.

"You can thank your boyfriend for that one."

"Huh?" Both Taku and Nao(the guy) said.

"There was no way we could have survived that shockwave. I flew through the window with my head first. I would have been dead before I hit the floor." He said and Shou blushed. "He said that it wasn't my time yet that's why."

"But what I don't understand is how Nao(the guy) know Saki." Taku said and Nao smiled.

"We share the same dad." Junsu nodded.

"Are you ready?" Nao(the guy) nodded. He took the gun ans handed it to Junsu.

"It's been an horner to meet you." He said.

"It's been an horner to work with you." Junsu said and pulled the trigger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Taku yelled and the others came running and saw Junsu throw away the gun. Taku and Junsu saw Nao's spirit.

"Are you happy Nao?" Junsu asked and Nao nodded. He kissed Shou and they disapeard. But Nao came back.

_Please tell Saki why I wanted this and tell her that I love her. She's the best sister I could ever ask for._ He said and Junsu nodded.

"WHY?" Saki asked and fell to the floor.

"You see before we came here Nao asked me...."

[Flashback]

"Junsu can I ask you for a favor?"

"What?"

"When this is all over, could you kill me?"

"WHAT?!" Junsu yelled in shock.

"You see, I have tried to live without Shou. I really have. But I found myself thinking about him everyday. I really need him. I want what you and Yoochun have, even if I have to be dead to have that."

"So you want me to kill you so you can be with Shou?" Junsu asked and Nao nodded.

"Yeah, I love him so much. Please Junsu. You're the only one who can talk to him and you said it yourself, he seems misorble." Junsu nodded.

"If it makes you happy, I will do it." Nao smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

[End of flashback]

"He wanted me to kill him so he could be with the one he loved. And he told me to tell you that he loves you and that you're the best sister he could ever ask for." Saki's tears ran down her cheeks and she ran over and hugged Junsu.

"Thanks for making my brother happy." Everyone left to give Junsu some rest. Yoochun stayed until he fell asleep.

"Chunnie I love you."

"I love you too Su." Yoochun said and kissed him.

-The END-


End file.
